


To You

by akatsuki_geisha



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin - Freeform, Armin Arlert - Freeform, Cheating, Eremin - Freeform, Eren - Freeform, Eren Jaeger - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akatsuki_geisha/pseuds/akatsuki_geisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren comes home from work to find his boyfriend, Levi, in bed with Erwin. He ends up running without realizing he ran to Armin's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To You

It was a relatively calm night, and as such, Eren's boss had told him he could leave early. Eren was ecstatic as he knew Levi would be thrilled to know they'd get to spend more time together that night. Eren hurried and cleaned up his last tables, finished what he needed to do and all but ran out of the door of the restaurant. 

Eren didn't need to get a job, as Levi made enough to support the two of them, but Eren had insisted. He hadn't felt right about living in Levi's apartment without contribution, even though he had been reminded by Levi that he was his boyfriend and didn't need to help pay anything. Levi had finally given in and let Eren get a job since he had felt so strongly about it, and hey, if it gave him a little break from Eren for a few hours after getting off from work himself, he would take it. Until Eren's boss decided to make him take the night shift twice a week. 

Eren rushed home, extremely excited to see Levi. He looked at the time and noticed it was still relatively early and decided to walk the rest of the way, admiring the quiet streets. There was a small chill to the air, making it cooler as compared to the heat felt earlier in the day. Normally people would be out with it being so cool, but Eren shrugged it off.

When he finally made it home, he noticed that normally he wouldn't be getting off for another hour. He smiled to himself and he went to put his key into the lock when he noticed that he didn't need to. Eren's smile became a look of confusion as he thought about how his boyfriend would always have the door locked. Even when both were home, it remained locked. Eren opened the door and thought, 'Maybe he was just tired when he got home from work and forgot.' 

When he entered he didn't see Levi in his normal position on the couch or in the kitchen," If he was tired enough to leave the door unlocked, maybe he went to bed." He made his way down the small hall to their bedroom door when he heard something, or rather someone, in his room that didn't belong there. He stood for a moment not wanting to open the door and all the worst scenarios went through his head. 'He's just watching a movie,' he thought to himself. 'Yeah, a movie. That's all.' He reached down and turned the doorknob quietly before stopping to breathe. He looked at his hand resting on the knob and he took a deep breath and pushed the door open. 

"Eren?! Why are you home so early?!" 

Eren stood dumbstruck as he looked at HIS boyfriend in their shared bed, the bed he slept in nightly, with none other than his boyfriend's boss. 

By now Levi had covered himself and walked over to Eren, "Eren!" He waved a hand in front of the taller boys face as he wasn't moving. He shook Eren's shoulder before Eren responded.

It had taken the brunette a moment to fully understand the situation. He was seeing things, this wasn't happening, he must have slipped and fell at work and he was just hallucinating, passed out on the floor of the restaurant. But, as much as he told himself to wake up, all he could see was Levi with Erwin," Y-you..."

Levi sighed, glad that Eren was fine. Well, as fine as he could be right now," I.... Don't know how to explain this to you."

Eren looked down at him," You're... Cheating on me, with your boss?!" He stopped and looked at Erwin," I thought you were a nice fucking guy! You seemed trustworthy and there you were pounding my boyfriend who," he looked at Levi," is usually as dominant as it gets." Eren still wasn't sure this was happening.

Levi sighed," Eren, I'm not going to lie to you and say stupid shit like it was an accident or any of that crap. It's just that-"

"How long?"

Levi blinked," I... "

Eren's calmness left as he yelled," The door was unlocked, you didn't fucking hear me come in, and you didn't hear me open the fucking door until it was already wide fucking open! Which means you've become comfortable doing this and wasn't fucking expecting me to come walking through the god damned door! I said how fucking long and I didn't fucking stutter!"

Levi just stared at Eren. The boys anger was never directed at him, usually at someone else for saying something about them being gay or when his friend, Aiden, Al, some name with an A, was being picked on,".... A few months. Since you started getting night shifts and overtime."

Eren was staring straight forward. He wouldn't hit Levi, for the simple fact that he would never do that and plus he knew Levi could drop his ass in a heartbeat. He wanted to beat the crap out of the man who had decided it best to stay out of the conversation and stayed in his bed but he knew that he would easily lose that fight. So, all he could do was stand and try not to act on his anger, which in any scenario would end up with him being the one with his ass kicked, badly. He already hurt enough as it was already. 

Levi sighed as even he hadn't expected this outcome," Eren.."

"Just don't!" Eren glared at the grey eyes that had once only been for him to see with the lust that was now leaving them," You had another man's fucking dick in your ass! Actually, I don't know how I didn't see it. You always going to meetings and going in early. You..." Eren stopped as it hit him," You've been doing this for more than a few months!" 

Levi opened his mouth to speak before Eren bolted back to the entrance to the apartment. He didn't say anything as he had seen the younger's face," Erwin... I don't know what to do."

Eren had bolted out of his apartment with tears streaming down his face. He just ran and kept running until he didn't know where he was. He stopped as he panted heavily and looked around before falling to his knees. He panted on the ground trying to catch his breath until he heard his name.

"Eren! Why are you here?!" He felt a hand on his shoulder but couldn't bring himself to look," Eren! Are you alright? You're crying and you're breathing heavily. Eren, answer!"

Eren finally looked up and looked into bright, beautiful, blue eyes. He hadn't realized that he had run towards here," Armin..."

Armin smiled, having received a reply," Eren, let's go inside." Armin pulled Eren off of the ground, helping him up and walk him up to his apartment. He walked Eren over to the couch and sat him down before setting all of own stuff down and going to the kitchen. 

Eren hadn't thought about how long Armin was gone and hadn't realized he had returned until he heard him yell.

"Eren!" Eren looked at Armin who was holding a cup," Here, I made tea." Eren looked at Armin's smile before simply looking back down. Armin sighed before setting the cup aside and pulling Eren's chin up to look him directly," Eren, tell me what's wrong. You know I'm always here for you. Whatever you need, I'm here. Now tell me why you were in front of my apartment crying and breathing like you ran eight miles." 

Eren spoke with a hoarse voice from crying and running," I... Think it was eight."

Armin blinked as his brows furrowed," You didn't run here from your apartment did you?! Are you crazy? Well, yeah you are, but what if I hadn't been heading home from work? What would have happened to you?"

"Armin..."

Armin paused," Eren?"

Eren's eyes reared up as he continued," Levi... He..." Eren's voice was still hoarse and it hurt his throat to speak.

Armin frowned before forcing Eren to take the cup he had offered before," This should help your throat, so drink it before you continue."

Eren blinked at Armin and took the cup. He hesitated before finally taking a drink, making Armin smile. He noticed and took another sip as Armin's smile grew. Why had Armin always been so kind to him, he thought," Armin, I got off early... I don't... He just..." 

Armin cut in," Eren, breathe in."

"What?"

"Just do it!" Armin ordered. Eren sighed before breathing in," Hold it!" Armin watched him before continuing," And let it out." Eren breathed out. Armin had him do this a few more times before he told Eren to try to speak again.

"I got off of work early and went home. When I got there... He... Levi... Was in our bed with his boss," Eren's eyes had teared up again along with his face of anger as he thought about it.

"Erwin? They were having sex?"

Eren nodded and closed his eyes hard, allowing tears to fall. Armin just watched before he stood and leaned in front of Eren," Eren..." When Eren didn't look up, Armin just hugged him. He wrapped his arms around Eren and didn't let go. Eren eventually moved a bit and Armin took the opportunity to sit on Eren's lap with his legs to one side and his arms still wrapped around the taller boy. Eren just rested his head on Armin's shoulder before burying his face in Armin's neck.

They stayed like that until Armin finally pulled away and lifted Eren's face up, wiping the tears off as he did so. When he finished wiping them he gave Eren a big smile. Eren just stared blankly at his blonde friend. They sat, Armin in Eren's lap, staring into each other's eyes. Eren had been mesmerized. He hadn't really noticed all that Armin had done for him before. Eren could tell Armin's face had gained a shade of red when he noticed Eren was starting to close the gap between their faces. Armin had stayed still until Eren was about an inch away, when he started to lean forward as well.

They were less than a few centimeters apart when Eren's phone decided to go off, scaring the two boys. Armin fell off of Eren who had jumped up and apologized for knocking Armin over. Armin laughed as he stood up with a reassuring tone to his response until he had noticed that Eren was staring at his phone, still ringing. Armin's face grew a look of anger as he snatched it away from Eren. 

"Hey! Give me my phone!" Eren reached after it but to no avail before Armin swiped the screen answering it.

"Hello, Levi."

"You're not Eren."

Armin's face only grew more irritated," What do you want? Don't you think you've hurt him enough? You've messed up big this time, buster."

Eren stopped noticing how Armin said 'this time', "Armin.... This time?" 

Armin was too busy arguing on Eren's phone to notice Eren reaching for it. Eren snatched it and placed it to his ear," Levi."

"Finally. That fucking blonde wouldn't give you the phone. Eren, listen-"

Eren interrupted instead," What does he mean by 'this time'?"

Armin froze as he realized what he had said before the voice on the other end continued," Eren, that sounds worse than it is."

"Were you cheating on me with more than one person?!"

"What? No! I... I just... May have been the reason for everyone... Not inviting you to anything... Or coming over for that matter. Filthy little-"

"You're the reason Armin stopped talking to me?! And my own fucking sister? And all of my friends?! So it's alright for you to fuck behind my back, but I can't even have one damn friend?!"

"Eren, I'm-"

"No! Go fuck yourself! Oh wait, you have Erwin for that!"

"Sorry-"

Eren had hung up the phone and gripped it tightly in his hand. Armin had to get the phone before he broke it and threw it down onto the couch," Eren..."

"Armin, I don't have anywhere to go," Eren looked down.

Armin sighed," Eren, what did I just say? I said if you need anything, anything at all, I'm here for you. You can stay with me." Armin smiled brightly as he moved forward to hug Eren. 

Eren frowned," But I don't even have any of my stuff, no clothes, nothing." 

Armin looked up at him," I still have your old stuff. From when we lived together with Mikasa. You haven't grown much and everything should fit."

Eren was amazed as he was dragged by Armin to be shown his old stuff. Everything was clean and, sure enough, his old sleep clothes fit. Eren watched as Armin changed into his own sleep wear, as they had always been close enough for that not to be weird, and thought again how he never realized Armin had always been there for him. Through everything he had ever done, Armin was always there by his side. Only until Levi had asked him to move in together did he slowly stop seeing Armin. Levi had always told him that Armin was busy with other things or he simply didn't want to be bothered with coming over, all of which, Eren now knew, were lies. 

Why had Eren ever allowed this beautiful being to be stripped from his life, and after that happening, what did he do to deserve to have it returned, "Armin, where will I sleep?"

Armin finished putting on his shirt and fixing his hair as he turned to look at Eren," Well, there's the couch, I could take that and you can have the bed." Eren frowned at the thought of Armin sleeping on a couch for him which made Armin look unsure before continuing," Or... We could sleep together like we used to."

Eren looked at Armin's bed. It was certainly big enough for two, but he felt conflicted about coming into the blondes apartment and taking over his bed. Armin noticed and assured him that it wouldn't be a problem before they both ended up laying next to each other, both on their sides with Eren laying on his right side facing Armin and vice versa.

Eren looked over Armin as the younger closed his eyes," Armin..."

"Yeah, Eren?" Armin opened his eyes slowly to look at Eren. Eren swallowed as he looked into Armin's eyes and sat up making the other do so as well. Armin looked worried," What is it, Eren?"

Eren simply continued to look at the boy. Floods of memories going through his head of Armin. How had he never seen it before? Why had he not been able to see? " Eren, what are you doing?" Why was he so shallow to not notice? "Eren?" Eren had been getting closer to Armin, putting his hand on the boys cheek softly," Armin..."

Armin blinked at Eren, his face fully red. He has just said his name with the most fierceness he had ever heard. Eren was merely centimeters from his face. Eren stopped, still thinking. Everyone had always seen Armin as the weak one with Eren beating up bullies and getting into fights over the younger's honor, but indeed, it seemed, that it was the other way around," Armin, you're....." Armin was completely frozen, trying to process if this was really happening. Eren looking into his eyes with a hand on his face and a soft yet determined look in his eyes. Eren moved his thumb on Armin's cheek," You're my savior."

" What are yo- Mmph!"

Eren closed the gap between their faces and locked their lips together. Armin was in shock as he tried to process Eren kissing him. Eren was worried he did the wrong thing until he felt Armin relax and kiss back. He smiled into the kiss before pulling away," I'm sorry, Armin. I just..." Eren stopped when he saw Armin crying. Oh shit. What had he done?! "Armin, what's wrong?"

Armin lifted his face up," You... You..." He paused, thinking about whether he should continue with what he was about to say. He decided that, in fact, yes. Yes he should," You have no idea how long I've liked... Loved you! I always tried to be there for you and be at your side! I even dropped major hints on you and you never saw! Eventually,  
I figured that you might just not be into guys and then... And then that asshole shows up in your life and you fall head over heels for him! I hated him so much! What did he have that I didn't?! I was always there and you never got it like the big butt head you are! I got over it, and told myself that as long as you were happy, then I'm happy but then he goes and starts cutting me from your life along with everyone else and you... You didn't ever question it! And now that you're here and after all of this, how're you going to kiss me when you'll end up going back to that! Don't you think I'm in enough anguish over you?!" 

Armin had to stop because he was panting when Eren blinked at him, dumbfounded," Armin, I..."

"No! I'm not finished!"

Eren hugged Armin. Armin struggled for a bit before relaxing and burying his face in Eren's shoulder this time. Eren spoke again," Armin, I never thought you liked me."

"But I-!"

"Because what would I have done to deserve such a great person in my life. I realize now that you were always by my side through everything and... And I ran here. I mean I RAN here and I couldn't figure out why, until I got inside and you smiled at me. I had gotten my piece of heaven back and I now know that I need to keep it by my side," Eren pulled back from the hug to look at Armin who was looking down. Eren lifted his chin up and wiped away the tears on Armin's face when he moved closer," May I?"

The blonde thought about it before looking into Eren's eyes and nodding. Eren brushed the hair back that was stuck from crying and placed their lips together gently. They stayed like that and didn't move when Eren broke away," Armin.... Was that your first kiss?"

Armin blushed and shifted uneasily. He looked at Eren and then back down before planting his face in his pillow. Eren smiled and laid down next to him and placed his head on the same pillow," Armin?"

Armin turned his head," Techically, the one you scared me with was, but yeah."

Eren closed his eyes in thought before leaning over and kissing Armin again. This time he moved his lips more and he could hear Armin panting as he pulled away," Armin you breathe through your nose, or..." He remembered Armin was just crying," you can breathe through your mouth."

"But my mouth wasn't ope-" 

Eren caught him in a kiss with their mouths open and they laid next to each other kissing awkwardly as they were both still on the pillow. Eren smiled as he pulled away and brushed Armin's hair out of his face. Eren scooted back and rested his head on his own pillow when Armin mumbled," C-can we keep kissing?"

Eren looked over at him," You sure?" Armin simply nodded and Eren sat up, urging Armin to do the same. Armin did so and they were soon back at it, starting slowly at first but soon progressing to the point where Eren was licking Armin's lip asking for permission to enter. Armin granted it and soon their tongues were meeting. Eren was used to being dominated but it seemed that Armin was going to let him have control. Eren made sure to make the kiss as enjoyable as he could for Armin before they started getting more into it. Before they knew what was happening Eren had Armin laying underneath him with his hands in the brunette's hair as they continued to examine each other's mouths. Eren pulled away," We need to stop, Armin."

Armin's eyes were half opened as he looked up at the boy above him," N-no. I... I want to keep going."

"But, Armin."

"It's fine. I'm fine."

Eren sighed and frowned before wiping his face," If I keep going, then we might end up doing things."

Armin looked up at him for a moment before leaning up and placing a quick peck on Eren's lips," It's okay. I want to. I trust you, Eren." 

Eren looked down at Armin who smiled back before continuing their make out session. Eren's tongue found Armin's again and he caressed the smaller boy's face. After about five minutes Eren placed his hand at the bottom of Armin's shirt and lifted up," Is this okay?" Armin simply nodded and Eren slowly took off Armin's shirt," If at any point you want me to stop, just say the word."

Armin kissed him and smiled," I already said that I trust you."

Eren returned the smile and continued. Before too long, Armin was trying to get Eren's shirt off but was fumbling. Eren took his own shirt off and went back to kissing his new lover. He thought on that and stopped," Armin?"

Armin groaned," What?"

Eren laughed, " I have an important question." Armin just looked at him waiting. Eren leaned his face down to Armin's ear," Would you do me the honor of being in a relationship with me?" His answer was in the form of Armin nodding furiously and crashing their lips back together. Eren licked Armin's lip, then down his jaw, and finally licking and nibbling at Armin's neck. 

"Nnn, E-ren."

Eren smiled as he continued to mark the boy that was slightly pulling his hair. He grinned before he started licking down the smaller boys body, looking up every so often to see the face wondering what he was planning. Eren licked along the hem of Armin's pants making the blonde squirm," Eren, w-what are you doing?" 

"Don't worry, Armin," Eren said as he slowly pulled down Armin's pants before grabbing the hem of the boy's briefs.

"E-Eren... I...," Eren looked at Armin, his face being completely red.

Eren smiled," It's nothing I haven't seen before Armin." 

Armin sighed," I... I know, but... It's so... Embarrassing." 

Eren smiled. He'd been in the same shy situation before," Just relax." He reached one of his hands up to hold Armin's. He looked back down and with his free hand, tugged on the boys briefs again. Armin lifted his knees up and covered his face with his free hand. Eren pulled them down slowly and licked along Armin's waist line as he did. He finally freed Armin's cock from its confines and pulled the boys pants and briefs off all the way. He saw Armin blushing under the hand covering his face and rubbed down the blondes leg before leaning back down to where he had been. He grabbed Armin's member and felt his leg twitch as both legs tightened against him. Eren smirked before licking up Armin's length, effectively making him squirm," Eren...."

Eren licked from the base to the tip on each side before taking him in his mouth completely. Armin's leg were still squeezing against him and the blonde put his hand on Eren's shoulder as Eren started to bob his head. Eren grabbed Armin's hand again using the other one to wrap around the base of Armin's cock to aid as he moved his head. He felt Armin's grip on his hand tighten until he stopped and sat up. Armin's eyes were glazed over and half lidded when he looked at Eren, who wanted to to just ravage the boy, but right now he knew that he should be gentle. Eren started to unbutton his pants when Armin grabbed them instead. 

Armin finished unbuttoning them and pulling down the zipper as he blushed when he noticed how hard Eren was. He pulled down Eren's pants, who took them off completely, and then stopped when his face was turned up. Armin could tell what Eren was thinking," No. It's fine. I want to." He smiled up at the boy before turning his attention back to Eren's boxers. He pulled them down and swallowed when he saw how big Eren's length was. He leaned towards the bulging member and licked the tip. He then did what Eren had and licked all around it before placing his whole mouth around it and taking it in as much as he could. He felt Eren place his hand in his hair when he started to bob his head. At that point he simply tried to do what Eren had done on him. Armin finally took all of Eren in his mouth, hitting the back of his throat when he was pushed back onto the pillow and Eren was on top of him crashing their lips together. 

He felt Eren running his hand down his stomach rubbing down his dick before pausing at his ass. Eren poked at his hole before pulling away from the kiss," Armin, do you have anything?"

Armin thought for a moment as he thought about what Eren was talking about. He blushed as he leaned over to his night stand drawer and pulled out a bottle. He noticed as Eren looked intrigued as to why he had a bottle of lube,"What?"

Eren rolled his eyes as they returned to their positions and was getting his fingers wet. He kissed Armin again before rubbing the liquid on his own cock. He spread Armin's legs apart further and placed himself at the blondes entrance," Ready?" As Armin nodded Eren started to push himself in slowly, holding Armin's leg apart. He noticed Armin clutching the bed sheets and took one of his hands in his own. After he got in all the way he stopped and waited for the other to relax. He moved back slowly before repeating the process.

When Armin loosened his tight grip on Eren's hand, Eren let go as he leaned down to kiss Armin and hold himself up so he could move faster. He kept it at a reasonable pace as he thrust into the blonde, not wanting to hurt him. With both panting he stopped and looked into the eyes of the boy beneath him," Armin..."

"Eren, plea-"

"Armin, I think I love you."

Armin blinked, having not expected that. He looked up at the smiling boy before putting his arms around Eren's neck to hug him. Eren took the opportunity to get into a sitting position with Armin on his lap, still being inside of him, he earned a small moan. Armin kissed Eren's cheek before kissing Eren's neck. Eren took the hint and lifted Armin up and setting him down," Ah! E-Eren! W-what did you...That...." 

Eren grinned as he knew what he had hit and repositioned Armin so that the blonde was on his knees hovering above him and put his arms behind him for balance. He then thrust upward. Armin moaned again and threw his head back. He clutched Eren's shoulder as Eren did it again. As Eren continued, he gained speed and started thrusting harder making Armin put his head on Eren's shoulder and grip his cock to stroke it in rhythm with Eren's thrusts," E-Eren... I can't... I think I'm gonna..."

Eren continued thrusting as he took one of his arms and pulled Armin to kiss him and he felt Armin come onto his chest with a cry of his name. He came a moment later and couldn't hold his weight in his arm anymore as he fell back. Armin laid on top of his chest as they panted together. After laying together for a few minutes Armin's legs started to fall asleep and he decided it was time to get off. Eren's cock left him with a slick noise as he sat back on the bed and made a disgusted face when he saw the mess on their chests. He grabbed his shirt and used it as a rag to wipe them off.

By now Eren had moved to lay down on his pillow and watched Armin. Said boy was putting his briefs back on, not bothering with his pants and threw Eren's boxers at him. Eren put them on with a groan and Armin crawled back into the bed. He noticed Eren staring at him and smiled," What?"

Eren pulled Armin towards him and wrapped his arms around him. Eren leaned down towards Armin's face, making the blonde blush again," I take back what I said."

"About what?"

Eren smiled," I KNOW I love you." He kissed him and continued," I don't know why I couldn't see it until earlier."

Armin bit his lip,"I love you too, Eren. I always have. B-but... What are you going to do about... Him?"

Eren grimaced and kissed Armin's forehead," I still have my key. We'll go get my stuff tomorrow when he's at work and then we don't have to deal with him. I promise. You're all I need."

Armin sighed as they laid back and buried his face into Eren's chest," Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Armin."

After about ten minutes, Eren looked at Armin, who was sound asleep, and smiled to himself. He knew tomorrow would be a 'fun' day, but for now he decided he'd be fine with his own little piece of heaven in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to wake up call when I came up with this. I really didn't like making Levi the bad guy, but... Yeah.  
> My first writing with smut, if you can call it that. I kinda have an idea for a part two but I don't know if I'll get around to it. Anyway, let me know what chu think. X.x


End file.
